User talk:Rod12
Hi Rod12 -- we are excited to have Martian Manhunter as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Template colours What do you think of the colours now? better? worse? i personally think they look good but it up to you. --Doomlurker 19:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Code Add to MediaWiki:Newarticletext. They should all work. --Doomlurker 14:25, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Custom Skin Sure -- I can put one together. It might take me a day or two, but I'll get back to you, ok? -- Wendy (talk) 14:55, 22 September 2008 (UTC) JLA Those Justice league member pages are pages we have on all the wikis so i just copied them across, the pages dont need to be in depth cos they have their own wikis for that, if you meant on Green Arrow i was just redirecting those pages cos they were all linked to the wrong page titles. i tried uploading a logo and it didnt work but i will try today. Also you can make the Black Adam page then put an image when you find one. Doomlurker 16:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) If i upload the pic can you save it and put it as Image.wiki.png? this is the pic: Doomlurker 16:08, 22 September 2008 (UTC) It keeps says permission errors so put on . Doomlurker 16:48, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, you need to upload image and call it wiki.png i didnt make that as clear as i should have. Doomlurker 18:34, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Skin Hi -- I put together a first pass at the skin here. You can copy it to User:Rod12/monaco.css to see if you like it, and if you do, to Mediawiki:Monaco.css. Purples are sort of strange for webdesign, so if I didn't get a shade you like, I can work on it. Also, the image you were uploading for your logo (which isn't the one on this page??) doesn't have any purple in it -- so I went with the front page image. -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, 23 September 2008 (UTC) The skin looks great. What do you think of the logo? do i need to make it smaller? Also you need to change the permissions on because it wont let me upload the icon. Doomlurker 15:46, 24 September 2008 (UTC) The picture at the top left should be MM using his heat vision. Is it different on yours? No Hawkman wiki hasnt got its skin yet. I live in the UK without a sky satellite so I'm only just seein the final episodes of season 7 of smallville. I have uploaded the favicon. Doomlurker 20:44, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi again -- you may need to clear your browser cache to see the picture on the top left. I see the heat-vision one too now. Try either a shift+reload, or if that doesn't work, you may need to explicitly clear your private data (which should be possible from the menus of your browser). -- Wendy (talk) 01:57, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Fake JLA poster Yeah I'll help you look. If we cant find one we will just have to put a comic book pic. Doomlurker 16:05, 26 September 2008 (UTC) you put article page and that links to other wikis. Doomlurker 20:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Reply I have made a few templates on greenlantern a while back but there are different templates for Green Lantern Corps and Red Lantern corps etc. Yeah you could adopt it, Not sure what you want me to say to him, the skin should be on Hawkman but i'll try uploading it again anyway. I'll think about MM pages. Doomlurker 16:49, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Comic templates I have added the comic issue template to each of your sites and made a comic book page for them. Aquaman has 102 so has reached the target, but im still gonna do some work there. Can you see the hawkman skin yet? Talk later. Doomlurker 19:32, 27 October 2008 (UTC) General stuff Dai-Kon Hal is the head admin of DC movies. Well done on the smallville pages. I totally forgot about making one of those preload buttons... here is the button: This is well weird... i updated my user page on Batman Wiki saying how i didn't think the Graysons would work then i looked on the news websties and found out they had cancelled it.... any way thats all from me. Doomlurker 18:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I think a proper aquaman series would work or green arrow like you said but i'd like to see the flash in his own series as the film doesnt appear to be moving anywhere. -Doomlurker 21:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Yes it will be interesting. Oh i found out that season 8 of smallville starts Tuesday on freeview so i'll be able to see it soon! Doomlurker 21:43, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I know about Doomsday. Have the legion come into it yet? Doomlurker 21:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) GL and WW sites I'm up for adopting the WW site and get it up and running properly it makes sense cos of Batman and WW founding JLA with Supes. I did try to do a bit of editing but you and me were the only ones that did so i gave up. There isnt a TV show template... i just copy an existing article and change it so it looks the same. I think galleries are a good idea. And you can change the staff page if you want seeing as Lol hasn't edited in ages. Doomlurker 15:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I've sent the request and i think Egghead and wolfmaster deserve a place on the staff page. Doomlurker 19:16, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Martian Manhunter (The Batman) Hey, I finished Martian Manhunter (The Batman). Hope the category and everything is right. I didn't exactly know what to put... DCaddict 19:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Great! DCaddict 20:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Great! I'll get started! DCaddict 23:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Martian Manhunter (Justice League Unlimited) Hey, I finished Martian Manhunter (Justice League Unlimited). You can edit the link at the bottom, because I couldn't get it to work. Bye! DCaddict 22:59, 8 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ 'Kay, see you later. DCaddict 00:40, 9 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Martian Manhunter (Justice League: The New Frontier) Hey, I didn't know what category to put it in, so if you can just tell me what category to put it in, I'll put it in the correct category. Thanks. And, if the picture still isn't working, can you fix that? Stupid computer... DCaddict 22:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Gallery Pages Okay, I'm on it. DCaddict 23:50, 12 February 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Vandal I would ban that user on all of your wikis if i was you, just in case. The Al Pratt page looks great so do the gallery pages. I dunno what to do with BB and theMF either shall we just leave them for now? Doomlurker 17:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Guess what. He popped up ban him any way. Search for user:66.31.77.155 and ban him. Doomlurker 18:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) TV show pages Okay, I'll do that. I know, it's been on the to-do list forever. DCaddict 20:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Thanks! ^_^ JLU On the JLU page, what exactly does it mean by No. of series? Just for future reference. DCaddict 04:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ It does help! Thanks! DCaddict♥ JL:TNF Hey, I'm sorry the Justice League: The New Frontier page wasn't that good. I can fix it next time, so you don't have to. DCaddict 23:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC)DCaddict You know those moments where you feel like a total idiot? Yeah... one of those moments... DCaddict 02:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC)DCaddict